Together Charmed
by Maddiee Kayla-Lynn
Summary: Kayliee is sent to the past, but she is from a different future, the one where Wyatt is good. The sisters mis-trust her. She helps Chris and along the way some surprises surface. Better then the summary. Please read. From Prince Charmed on. ChrisxOC, M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1. What the hell?

**I soooooooo do not own Charmed, if I did, Gideon would've never killed Chris. Hope you enjoy, this is during Prince Charmed. Kayliee is played by Amberonfire(Amber McCrackin), and her outfit will be on my profile.**

Young Christopher Perry was in the attic, backing away from three very pissed off witches. "Listen to me, what are you doing?" He asked, uncertainly.

"The pheramones wore off?" Phoebe Halliwell asked, advancing.

"Right after they took my son." Piper bellowed, outraged. "You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?" Paige opened her mouth, about to retort when a swirling blue portal opened and a girl with bright red long hair came flying out. She hit the ground with a thump and groaned.

"That is the last time I mix Thyme and Rosewood together." She groaned pushing herself up and onto her knees.

Piper raised her hands to blow the girl up, but Chris stopped her. He walked over to the girl and knelt beside her. "Kayliee?" He asked, nervously. In his future Kayliee had died when she was 15 abd her hair was blonde. She looked up at him and a smile blessed her face.

"Hey Chris, why do you look older? Oh god, I'm not in the future am I?" She asked, looking around. Her smile got bigger as she saw her 'adoptive' family. She got up and ran to Piper first.

"Aunt Piper! It's so good to see you and um...about the giant frog in the living room, don't worry about it. I'll turn Wyatt back into himself, but he has to apologize." She pulled away and Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked. Kayliee looked at her as if she has been possesed. "Aunt Piper, it's me, Kayliee." It was then that Chris decided to interveen.

"You're in the past Kayls. 2004." Kayliee's eyes grew wide and her smile disappeared. She went to sit down as Paige continued what she was going to say before she was interuppted.

"Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell?" Paige asked, her tone harsh and accusing.

"And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?" Phoebe asked, annoyed with their Whitelighter from the future. Then a spanish man that Kayliee hadn't seen spoke up.

"You see, Chris, what they really want is for you..." He got interupted by Paige. "Is for you to leave." She sighed.

"I knew that." The nameless man said. "This is crazy. Leo, tell them." Chris defended, looking nervois as hell.

"Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself." Kayliee rolled her eyes. Of course Leo and Chris didn't agree, that hadn't changed at all. "Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt." Chris conceded. Kayliee looked up at Chris questionably.

"Did what?" She asked, but no one answered. She rolled her eyes. "I had to." Chris sighed, his eyes pleading with them to unserstand.

"Chris what the fuck is going on? You know I have Piper's temper, so you tell me right now before I boil your blood!" She threatened, getting ready to do just that. Again, they ignored her, though Chris sent her a 'later' look. "Why?" Phoebe asked, trying to understand what's going on.

"Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil." Chris admitted."Turning evil?" Leo asked, disbelieving. "Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?" Paige asked, getting a little mad. Kayliee threw her hands up in defeat, mumbling something unintellagible.

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt." Chris mumbled, but they still heard him. "Your lying!" Piper bellowed, not willing to believe it. Her precious little angel evil? No, that doesn't make sense. He's the most powerful good with there is.

"No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even." Chris sighed again, looking at each of the sisters carefully.

"Why should we believe you after all the lies?" Leo asked, a hint of rage in his voice. Kayliee winced at his tone. In all of her 16 years of life, she had never heard Leo talk to anyone like that. Okay, maybe one, her step-dad, Ryan. "Because you have to." Chris yelled, frustradtedly. The more time they spend asking questions, the less time they have to save Wyatt.

This time Piper spoke up, in a harsher tone then Leo's, causing Kayliee to flinch. "No, Chris, we don't, actually." You could see the fire blazing in her eyes as her temper flaired.

"Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it." Kayliee closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. If there is one thing Chris si good at, it's getting himself in trouble. "Really? How?" Kayliee asked at the same time Phoebe did. They shared a strange look.

"The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you." Chris said, and Kayliee could sort of understand where he was going. "So?" Leo asked, clearly not getting it.

"So, Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat." Chris said, raising his voice. "Yeah, well so do I." Piper retprted.

"Listen! What Chris is trying to say, is that Wyatt will protect him and not you. Meaning, Chris is the only one who can get close enough to Wyatt without his sheild repelling him. If he can do that, then he can tak eout the demon, and you can turn him back." Kayliee yelled out, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"Look, I may not have come from the same future as Chris, but I do know what I'm talking about." She muttered going back into the shadows, away from the attention.

"Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore." Piper seethed, and you could see a look of hurt flash on Chris' face. "I'm sorry." He said, grabbing Kayliee's hand and orbing out.

* * *

><p>As soon as Chris and I rematerialized, he broke down crying. I pulled him to me as my heart broke. "Ssh, it's okay Chris, it's okay." I mumbled, running my hands in his hair.<p>

"Kayls, mom doesn't want to see me. She hates me. My own mom hates me. I knew they wouldn't trust me, that was expected, but I didn't know they would hate me." He sobbed, clutching onto me like a life boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Chris, baby, they don't hate you. They're protective instincs are telling them not to trust you because they don't know who you are. If they knew, they'd love you. Just like I do." I comferted. I hated seeing him like this. In my future, he never cried. Even when Bianca tried to kill him, or when I almost died-oh wait, never mind the last one. I kissed his forehead, and looked down at him. He looks so broken, and tired, and he's as thin as a rake! "Chris, have you been eating? Sleeping? Taking care of yourself? Anything?" I bellowed, pulling back to look at his face.

He shook his head, no, but got up. He wipped his face free of any tears and smiled softly down at me. "Thanks for that Kayls. I'll explain everything when I get back, but for now, I have a brother to save." And with that, he orbed out befor eI could object. Great, stuck in the past without my aunts, or my friends, or my father. At least my boyfriend is here, weither he knows it of not.

Getting up, I conjured a mirror and looked myself over. I was in a blue Cookie Montser tee that said 'Cookie Face', The Boyfriend high-rise paint-splatter denim shorts-Aunt Phoebe bought them saying that 'Chris will want to rip them right off of you'. Iron Fist Muerte Punk Peep-Toe Platform heels, and a cute blue belt with a panda and rainbow on it. I wore triquetra earrings, a pink strawberry ring, Juicy Couture Festival Chic Daisy Love Gold charm bracelet, and a blue Juicy Couture Gen Y Op Heart Tote. Make up was easy, just some black eyeshadow, MAC Superslick Liquid Eyeliner, Lancome Hypnose Drama Waterproof Mascara, and Revlon ColorBurst Lipgloss - Orchid.

Sighing, I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, and walked over to the bed. I had just noticed we had orbed to the backroom of P3. I pulled one of Chris' shirts out, and took off my clothes. I was only in my lacy blue boy-shorts, and push-up bra when I heard the jingling of orbs. "Hey, Wyatt is safe and woah-what are you doing?" Chris asked, a little uneasily. I chuckled and threw on his shirt. I rolled my eyes at him and conjured a wet cloth. I wiped my make-up off and turned to him.

"Chris, I was changing. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be asleep, unless you wanna stay up?" I asked, suggestively. It's not like I'll be cheating on Chris, he's right there, I mean, I-he-I'm so confused. He just stared at me with a blank expression. "Kayliee, I don't know, I mean, how old are you?" He asked, struggling to keep calm.

"16, it's not like we haven't fucked before. I mean, we've been you-know-ing, since I was 14." I said, bluntly. He gaped at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, since you're not going to be interesting, I'll be asleep. Goodnight." I mumbled and turned to my side. As I closed my eyes, I felt the bed tip and Chris' body beside mine. His arm snaked around my waist and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Hey, so, I hope you like it...Review please.<p> 


	2. Little Chat

Chapter.2. Little Chat.

So sorry it took so long! I had no idea hwere I was headed with this, but nw I do. Here are some answered questions and shout-outs.

angel2u: They are about 2 years apart, almost three.

crlncyln: Thanks for the review! And yeah, I just thought that there are too many with his bff coming to the past and they fall in love-blah.

And on with hte story.

* * *

><p>What a strange dream, it felt so real. I sighed and rolled over onto my other side. I could feel Chris' arm around me, causing a smile to appear. "Morning Kayls." I heard him say. His voice was thick and husky with sleep, YUM! I opened my eyes, with much difficulty seeing as how I could sleep for a full 24hours. I found myself starring at his chest, which sadly was covered in clothes. Looking up, my blue eyes met his green. "Morning. Does Piper have breakfast ready, or did Wy burn down the kitchen again?" I asked him, proping myself up on my elbow. His face grew sad and a little guilty.<p>

"Remember last night? Piper doesn't want to see me anymore." He answered in an emotionless tone. Oh no, that wasn't a dream. I sighed in annoyence and conjured a bag full of my cutest clothes. I know, I know, personal gain, but I need these clothes. I don't mind going out in just his shirt, but I don't think he'd want people to get the wrong idea. So, I got up and dumped the contents on the bed/couch thing. "What are you doing?' He asked, sitting up. I raised an eyebrow at him and started looking through the clothes until I found the perfect outfit.

American Eagle Sailor Shorts, Gold Heart stud earrings, purple DC flat-beak hat, Nike Dunk Air Force shoes, a green Girls Fox Funktify tank, and TORBA RADIO BOOMBOX retro emo oldschool rockabilly bag. Taking off all my clothes, I pulled on a plaid push-up bra, with Gel-Curve from Victoria's Secret, and Bombshell Mesh Cheeky panties, also from Victoria's Secret. After I put them on, I noticed Chris starring at me, with his mouth open. I smirked, same way everytime we do it. I pulled on my outfit, and brushed my hair, not bothering to straighten in.

I looked up and locked eyes with him. "So, what do you think?" I asked, holding my arms out. It took him a couple of seconds when he answered. "I think...I'm going to be thinking really innapropreate thoughts." I smiled in glee. "That was the plan babe. I'm going to go see Aunt Piper. Be good." I fought the urge to kiss him and shimmered over to the Manor. Yes, I said shimmer. I'm half-demon, but have no idea who my real dad is. My mom's side of the family are witches, but it skipped three generations and went into me.

When I was in the foyer, I walked casually to the kitchen to see Piper feeding Wyatt. Leaning against the wall, I smiled. She looked happy, too happy. "Piper, I would like to say sorry on behalf of Chris." I saw her jump and turn to me. "Why would you do that?" She asked, turning back to Wyatt. Don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother, but his hairstyle, uh-uh. He looks so gay with it, he even acts gay but denys that he is. "Because, because, Chris is a really great guy. I know I'm not from his future, and he's happier in mine, and Wyatt's good, but please cut him some slack. He didn't have to come here, and take all of the mis-trust and harshness. He didn't have to come back to save your son, but he did. He did because he cares about everyone but himself. Did you know he's been starving himself, and he's practically anerex? I've only been here about a night and I noticed." I paused to catch a breath and noticed Piper's shocked face. Her hand frozen mid air with the spoon.

"He's so distraught, and so scared that he's not going to save him. I'm not trying to guilt-trip you Aunt Piper, I really, really don't want to, but if it makes you nicer to Chris, then I will. He's only a kid. In my future he's only 18 turning 19. He looks about three more years older then that. And, he loves you guys so much. He didn't tell you about Wyatt being evil because he knew it would hurt you. He cares so much about you." I was about to continue when there were orbs. I closed my eyes, hopping it wasn't Chris. He would hate it if I defended him. He can save my life, but I can't save his. I rolled my eyes everytime he said to save myself.

"Hey, am I interupting something?" I hear Paige ask, and I let out a sigh of relief. "No, I was just here to apologize for Chris. He's just, well, Chris. He's neurotic." Paige laughed, but nodded. Piper had finished feeding Wyatt, and was picking him up when another set of orbs was heard. Fuck, this is not my day. To my relief, it was just Leo. "Hey Uncle Leo." I walked by, kissed his cheek and opened the fridge. There was nothing appitizing in here. Sighing, I slammed the door shut, and jumped up onto the counter, looking at their shocked faces. "Uh, wassup?" I asked, biting my lip.

"The Elders want to send you home." He said looking at me. "Yeah, I want to go home too, and see the Chris I know, but I don't think that will happen." I back-talked. I'm really bad for that. Leo was about to speak up, when Chris orbed in. Fuck! He looked around and noticed Leo's glare, Ppier looking away and Paige's shrug. He turned to me. "What the hell did you say Kayls?" I hopped off the counter and held my hands up in surrender. "I did nothing white boy. Anyway, let's go out to breakfast, just you and me." I suggested, but he started to shake his head when I sent him a glare. He stared at me, and winced when I didn't back down.

"Alright, fine. But where to?" He asked as I grabbed his hand. "Trust me." I smiled evily as our bodies dissolved into blue and white lights.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update, but I haven't had any good ideas, ummm...The next episode is of The Karama one, when Richard, and yeah. Please Review.<p> 


	3. Spells and Disappointment

"Alright, fine. But where to?" He asked as I grabbed his hand. "Trust me." I smiled evily as our bodies dissolved into blue and white lights.

When we became solid again, we were in the middle of a forest. Actually, we were in a clearing, but whatever. I looked up at Chris to see he had a shocked face. "Ummm...Kayls, what are we doing here?" He asked, looked around. I smiled. This is where I remember coming to when Ryan used to make me cry, or when I just needed to clear my thoughts.

"Chris, don't be so naïve." I pulled him towards the center, and sat him down. I conjured a map, a scrying crystal, candles, a bowl of water, a feather, and an atheme. Chris eyed the items like he eyed my gooey potion the other day. Complete curiosity. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" He asked, his voice unsure. Of course. "Well...if we want to find out who turned Wyatt evil, then I suggest we scry, using a spell specifically designed for the purpose, and use your blood, since it's the same as his." I explained in a 'duh' tone. His face turned to one of shock, probably from me being so smart, and then to one of doubt.

"Are you sure it'll work?" He asked biting his oh so kissable lip. I sighed. "Yes Chris, it'll work. When have my spells never worked?" I asked looked down and grabbing the atheme. When I looked up, he had raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and for a second I was reminded of the time when Piper had caught Chris and I on the ground in a very... compromising position. "Okay, okay, point taken." Yes, I'm not the best witch, I have very few powers, and they don't include spell-casting. I mean, sure I can cast spells, but they work very few times.

"Okay, ready?" He nodded and he lit the candles while I started the spell, making it up on the spot.  
>"Spirits of time, spirits near,<br>Come to us, we call you here.  
>Aid us in our magick now.<br>Another way we don't know how.  
>To find the one who threatens him quietly.<br>Helps us find the one after Wyatt."

And the I pricked his finger, dipped the tip of the crystal in his blood and had him grab my hand and helped me scry. It had been five minutes when the crystal dropped on the Golden Gate bridge. I looked up to see Chris wearing the same confused face as me, and we orbed.

When we got there we hid, trying not the be seen. There was a group of Elders, among them was Gideon, who Piper had always said was a bad man, and Sandra, the only girl Elder. I love her, she's always been the nice and understanding one. I gave Chris a weird look and tugged on his shirt. He nodded absently and orbed us back to P3.

Hours later, we were still confused at the what the hell that meant. Did this mean that the Elders are trying to tip the balance from good to evil? If so, then why not just kill the Charmed Ones instead of trying to turn Wyatt? And why is Chris so cold in this time? I decided to shake these questions off and took a quick shower at the Halliwell Manor after shimmering there. I shimmered back to P3, and searched through my bag of clothes, looking for a pair of PJ's. I can't keep wearing Chris' shirts, not that I minded, but he still needed clothes, although I personally think he should leave them off but hey, what's a girl to do?

God, there I go, thinking about sex-related things again. Gah! If only I was back at my time, then Chris would've sensed my arousal and taken action as soon as we were alone. But noooo, this Chris is broody, and probably only thinks about hunting demons. Unless...That's when I got hit with an idea. Maybe I can seduce him, yes, that'll work perfectly. So with that in mind, I slipped on a Pink Pinstripe Lingerie Set, and ruffled my hair to make it sexy and a little messy.

I then laid on his bed, reading, acting as if I was just reading and not trying to seduce him. Soon after, I heard the jingling of orbs but didn't pay any attention to it, pretending I was into my book. "Hey Kayls, I was wondering if..." I heard him trail off and gasp. I looked up, slowly, and placed my eyes on his face. His cheeks were quickly turning red as he practically eye-fucked me. I don't get it, he's seen me in my bra and underwear earlier today, and yet he still acts as if he's just seeing a woman naked for the first time. "Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and pushing my torso up like Ariel when she was a mermaid on the rock while picking off the flower petals.

His eyes took in more of me, and when they rested on my chest, I looked down and saw a little more then the tops of my tits showing. I mentally high-fived myself and sat up properly, then stood up. "Chris, are you okay?" I asked, walking to him, making sure to swing my hips in a subtle but noticeable way. His breathing got ragged, and his cheeks darkened. As I neared, his breathing picked up, and he started getting nervous. I had to fight to hide a smirk, this is so much fun.

I stopped in front of him, and placed my index finger in the whole between the buttons on his shirt, bringing him closer to me. He let out a shaky breath. "Wha-wha-what are you doing Kayls?" He stuttered out. I bit my lip and looked at him from under my eyelashes. "Is something wrong...Chris?" I asked slowly, and what I hoped was seductively.

He gulped and just stared. I trailed my finger down, undoing the buttons in his shirt, and when I reached his belt, I slipped his shirt off. O had to bit my tongue to keep from drooling. Instead, I moaned in approval. I don't care how many times I've seen him shirtless, I will never stop being surprised at how hot he is. "Kayliee, we can't." He took my hands and pushed me back a bit. Time to get my acting on. I looked up into his eyes, allowing mine to tear up and jutted my lower lip out.

"You, don't want me?" I asked, my voice full of tears. I fought to keep a smile off my face. His eyes widened and he looked a little scared. "No, god Kayls. That's not, it's not that I don't want you, because I do." He paused and let his eyes wander over my body. "But, you're a minor, and it's illegal. Not to mention, I don't know this version of you very well, you're not from my time." He ranted. I wiped my eyes to get the tears out. Stepping closer, I pulled him flush against me using his belt. Again I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"Please Chris? You want me, and I want you. Age is not a matter, and I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, it's just you and m-" I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. After I came out of the shock, I closed my eyes and wound my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his messy hair. The world faded away as his lips moved with mine. My senses were more alert, every touch felt like an electric shock followed by a warn fire on my skin. It felt amazing. Just like the first time I kissed him. When he kissed me, I felt like everything was just perfect. It made my insides melt and I didn't want the kiss to stop. I wanted the kiss to go on forever and ever. The kiss was magical.

He slid his tongue out and hesitantly liked my bottom lip. I breathed in sharply through my nose, but opened my mouth none-the less. His soft tongue explored my mouth then finally found my own. From there they battled for dominance. He won, and I submissively let him lead the dance. I could feel him growing impatient so I jumped and wrapped my legs around his hips as his hands slid down to cup my ass. I moaned in delight as he moved his hands, as if he were kneading dough. It felt amazing on my skin. He walked towards what I assumed to be the bed. I pulled away slightly to get some much needed air, but leaned back in and resumed where we left off.

Suddenly, I was falling onto a soft surface under my back. He crawled on top of me and held his weight by placing his hands on either side of my head. The kisses became more frantic as the passion grew. Needing to take control, I flipped us over so I sat, straddling him. He sat up and held the back of my head, bringing our faces closer. Then, he broke off, and started trailing down my neck to the spot where my shoulder connects to my neck. I let out a soft moan as he sucked and nipped at my sweet spot.

I pulled his face away and looked into his lust filled eyes. "I love you Chris." I murmured. He kissed me briefly, a little peck and looked into my eyes. "I love you Kayls." Smiling, I placed my hands at the base of my top and started pulling it off when there was a jingling of bells. I internally groaned in frustration. Why did they have to bother us now?

"The Elders informed me that you were hiding from them while they held a mee- Oh my." I heard Leo's soft voice trail off. He started with an angry voice, then finished with ashamed. As well he should be. I quickly pulled my top down and I got off Chris' lap. "It was my fault Uncle Leo. I did a spell and it took us to the bridge and they were there. I'm sorry." I hid my face behind my hair, embarrassed for two things; 1. Getting caught in this predicament, and 2. Getting caught being on the bridge.

"I'm just going to-yeah." And then he was gone in a bunch of blue white lights. After the light vanished, I hesitantly looked at Chris to see his emotionless mask back on. He was starring blankly at where his father had just stood.

"Chris? Are you okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him jerk away and stand up. Did I do something wrong? I could feel the tears building up but I held them back. He was not going to see me cry over this. "Kayliee, I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have given into my hormones. Get out, please. " I bit my lip and looked away. Licking my lips, a lightly nodded my head and got up. Turning around, I got dressed in a white WILD CHILD shirt, and gem studded skinny jeans with pink flip flops.

After I had the outfit on, I turned to face his back. "You know, if you really felt that way, then why did you say I love you? I'm not even going to cry over this because you know what? I'm going back this week, so you won't have to worry about me." I muttered out, grabbed my bag and shimmered to the manor, hoping that maybe there was still something in Aunt Phoebe that has always helped me when I was down. I sighed, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Hey! This is a much needed update. Review please!<p> 


	4. Pissed off Note

So I'm thinking about not continuing, I had JUST gotten some of the next chapter done, but someone decided to say this this story was too confusing. ANYWAY, so to clear it up for those of you who obviously don't fucking read;

In the damned summary, it says: "Kayliee is** sent to the past**, but she is from a** different future**"

And in Chapter one, it says: "In** his future Kayliee had died** when she was 15 and her hair was blonde."

Also in Chapter one, Kayliee says: "Look, **I may not have come from the same future** as Chris"

And then moving onto the Second Chapter, she says: "I know** I'm not from his future**, "

And some people have commented, saying that I'm not making the story accurate because Kayliee is two-three years younger than Chris, so I'm apparently making him 18...I FUCKING KNOW HE'S 22. I AM NOT AN IDIOT. Jesus. I fucking addressed this:

"In** my future he's only 18 turning 19**. He looks about three more years older then that."

And then in the THIRD Chapter, Kayliee "says" : "If only** I was back at my time..."**

Don't fucking comment and say I'm making errors and saying I don't know my shit, when I clearly do. Do you know that I research . .THING before I put it into my stories? I spend hours on the Charmed Wikia so that I can stay as accurate as fucking possible, but I don't even know why I bother anymore, when I just get illiterate assholes who think they know my story better than I do. Like, WTF? I realize I haven't been updating this in a while, but I've been super busy with school, and trying to catch up on the three credits that I'm behind in.

But whatever guys. I'm done. Review or PM me if you think I should continue, but honestly? I'm not even sure if I should.


End file.
